monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Pup/Paradox
Dragon Pup, or Papi as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. The Four Heavenly Bandits are imitating the Four Heavenly Knights by using their corresponding elements. Dragon Pup uses fire, taking after Granberia. Biography The fourth and final bandit Luka encounters is Dragon Pup, the Heavenly Bandit of Fire. Sonya has stopped taking them seriously by this point. After defeating the final member of the bandits, Luka demands they release Amira. But Dragon Pup is unfamiliar with her. Luka gathers the other three bandits, crying and snivelling but isn’t sure what to do with them. “Execute them, of course. We’ll put their heads on stakes and place them at the town gates.”, Ilias suggests. Ilias’ suggestion causes them to start crying again. Realising she may have been too harsh, she suggests 30,000 years of hard labour as an alternative. Luka steps in and thinks taking them back to Iliasburg to apologise will suffice. Returning to Iliasburg, the bandits, still crying and snivelling, apologise, along with Sonya, who promised she would apologize with the bandits. The townsfolk take pity on the bandits and give each of them a job. A blacksmith offers Dragon Pup a job at the forge, as she can breathe fire to keep the forge hot. If Luka visits Papi, you can try to recruit her. But not just yet. You need to acquire iron from Pornof first. It can be found in the mine east of there. Monsterpedia Entry “An energetic girl from the Dragon race. Able to eat anything, she can live just like a human. Liking meat more than anything, they aren’t known for attacking men for semen. Even though she’s young, she still retains characteristics of matured Dragons. However, when her opponent is a young men it seems as though she can’t help but rape him. Like others of the Dragon race, her body temperature is naturally high, which causes her vagina to be abnormally hot. Most men are forced to quickly submit to the combined tightness and heat of the Dragon Pup. After a particularly fierce battle, she is not satisfied with just raping her opponent once. Submitting to her reproductive instincts, she will continue to rape her opponent over and over repeatedly. She may look like a young girl, but even a ‘pup’ is still a member of the dangerous dragon race.” Attacks * Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * '''Lizard Fellatio '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Scratch '- One Foe, Physical * 'Bite '- One Foe, Physical, Hit Rate -30% * 'Fire Breath '- All Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% Strategy She is the toughest of the four bandits. Dragon Girl has a lot of physical attack power, unlike the other bandits who mostly focus on Pleasure. She also has a '''Fire Breath attack, which hits everyone in the party and has a 10% chance to inflict burn, a status which removes 60% of your current HP over the course of three turns. Bite is a very high damaging single target attack which can knock down its target instantly. Thankfully, it has a low hit rate. Her high defence can be tough to deal with, but any of the three imps help here, as she’s weak to Pleasure. She is also vulnerable to Blind, which reduces her physical attack hit rate. Dog Girl/Pochi has access to this status effect. Evaluation “Raped by a little dragon now… Sheesh, you really are a shameful hero. To be fair, she is formidable foe at an appropriate level. Her regular attacks are powerful; her flames doubly so. I would recommend removing any party members who are weak to fire. They won’t be useful when they’re burning anyway. She’s stout and strong, but you can attack her head-on and win. Alternatively, use pleasure attacks since she’s weak to them. In addition, you can blind her to reduce her hit rate, although you may not have any skills to do that yet. Now go, oh brave Luka. Crush those bandits for the sake of the citizens of Iliasburg.” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Irina Mountains Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Dragons Category:Group Boss